1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to computer aided technologies (CAx) such as computer aided design, engineering, analysis and manufacture in general and means and methods for collaborative CAx in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available CAx applications typically require that a single user assume ownership and control of a design or engineering model (e.g. a file or database record) in order to prohibit multiple users from making uncoordinated changes to the model.